Sanosuke Got Creamed!
by Lotr fanchick
Summary: Ok, I re-did this story and read myself the first nine mangas before finishing this story. So, anyways... two new characters join the Kenshin-gumi in a fun and sweet little romance N JOY!


Sanosuke Got Creamed!  
(Part One)  
Sano: I don't wanna get up!  
Kaoru: Sano, please get up!  
Sano: But I don't wanna!  
  
Kaoru: Sano, get up!  
Sano: I DON'T WANNA!!!  
Kaoru: Kenshin, get the bucket!  
Sano: OK! OK! Missy! I'm up! If I were you-  
Kaoru: *pulls the blanket away*  
Sano: Nooo! Don't!  
Kaoru: EEEK!!  
Kenshin: What's the matter?!  
Sano: -_-'  
Kaoru: He's...he's...ugh! GROSS!!  
Kenshin:...orrrroooo... @_@  
Sano: Man! Aren't I allowed to sleep in my underwear in this intolerable  
heat?!  
Kenshin: Well, enough confusion! Sano must get ready for this afternoon,  
that he must! ^_^x  
Sano: Ahh!! I completely forgot!  
Kaoru: I didn't! I made you a big breakfast! ^_~  
Sano: REALLY!! *flings on his robe*  
Kenshin: Sorry Sano! You could have been eating but you chose to sleep  
instead! We tried to get you up, but you wouldn't budge!  
Sano: You didn't try hard enough!  
Aww man...Can't I just have a little bite *takes a bite out of a slice of  
bread* of *chewing* this-  
Kenshin: *pulls Sano away* later maybe if you finish your training.  
Kaoru: Let him eat! It took me 1h30 to make this!  
Sano: I'll eat it... I promise... before I eat anything else, okay!  
Kenshin: Now that that's settled, Sano, I want you to go fetch the milk I  
ordered to be sent at the top of that mountain *points to a mountain who is  
so far away and covered in fog that it would be impossible to see if it  
wasn't for the cherry blossoms encircling it*  
Sano: THAT mountain!?  
Kenshin: It's where you're training starts!  
Sano: It's ever so kind of you, but you don't have to take care of me so  
much!  
Kenshin: Right! And if you don't feel like doing this simple favor, you  
could always train against my reverse-blade sword...  
Sano: *no comment* So... heheheee... what can I take with?  
Kenshin: A walking stick and a gourd of water!  
Sano: That's nothing to put an exclamation point on.  
Kaoru: *whispering to Sano* Here! Sneak this into your pocket while  
Kenshin's not looking!  
  
Sano: Huh?  
Kaoru: Never mind! I'll put it in...in... *stuffs it in his pocket and he  
starts laughing*  
Sano: HA! HA! STOP! YOU'RE TICKLING ME!!!  
Kenshin: Well, come on! You don't have all day!  
*The Sun had just risen and Kenshin was exaggerating on a time limit*  
Sano: WHAT! I HAVE TO BE BACK IN THREE HOURS!  
Kenshin: *threateningly clutches his sword*  
Sano: Right! I'll be off then! Tss... But why? With all this training you're  
making me do, I'll be too worn out to fight Tomoji!  
Kenshin: Well, if you don't want to do it for me... do it for Issey, the  
sister...  
Sano: Issey...ahhh... so beautiful...  
*Issey Mochi is the sister of Tomoji Mochi, a young fellow that had  
insulted Sano (at a restaurant).  
He was with his sister and Sano was with Kenshin and Yahiko. Tomoji had  
insulted Sano because of the "bad" sign on the back of his top garment.  
((Author: "Hey people!! What DO you call the outfit that Sano wears?!?"))  
Sano who was outraged, challenged Tomoji to a street fight (a fist/feet  
fight). Tomoji accepted, payed his check, and dragging his sister by her  
long black and blue streaked hair, pushed his way out of the restaurant.  
Sano drunk the last of his sake, slammed his glass on the table and ran  
after them. He tapped Tomoji's shoulder, and when he turned his head around  
to face him with a snarl, Sano punched him. He then looked at the young,  
helpless girl that Tomoji had dragged behind him and lifted her head up by  
pushing up her chin. He took a hand-kerchief out of his pocket, and handed  
it to her; she dabbed it around her teak soaked face. Then Tomoji tells him  
to take his "commoners' paws" off of his sister and not to waste on him  
before the actual fight. Sano, enraged, turns round, but Tomoji kicks him  
in the face and he butt-lands on the ground in a puddle of mud. Kenshin and  
Yahiko soon find him still in the mud and they all return to the Kamiya  
dojo. And that was the last that Sano saw of his fair maiden in her  
beautiful black kimono with powder blue and green flowers. *  
Sano: *gets out of his day-dream* Right! For Issey! So what can I take with  
me?  
Kenshin: Let's see...a walking stick and a gourd of water...  
Sano: That's IT! I... I'll starve to death!!  
Kenshin: Hush, hush! You should be getting along before the sun gets too  
hot!  
Sano: Pff... yeah! Right! That'll be in CENTURIES!! *yawns*  
* Sano finishes dressing and gets his stuff. He starts walking off and  
remembers to say "good-bye"*  
Sano: BYE!  
Kenshin and Kaoru: Bye! BYE SANOOO!!! COME BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!  
Sano: Yeah... whatever... 


End file.
